(a) Field
The invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display that is a representative flat surface display device has merits in that a thickness and a weight are relatively small and power consumption is low, thus being frequently used in monitors, laptops, mobile phones, and large-size televisions.
Generally, the liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel displaying an image by using light transmittance of liquid crystal, a backlight assembly disposed relative to a lower portion of the liquid crystal panel to provide light to the liquid crystal panel, a printed circuit board (“PCB”) driving the liquid crystal panel, and a flexible circuit film electrically connecting the PCB and the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal panel includes a first display panel including a plurality of pixel portions and electrically connected to the PCB by the flexible circuit film, a second display panel disposed to face the first display panel, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and the second display panels, a sealing member interposed between the first and the second display panels to seal the liquid crystal layer, and the like.
Generally, the flexible circuit film may include a circuit film for applying a gate signal or a data signal to the first display panel.
The circuit film may be at a left end or an upper end of the first display panel, and a gate pad or a data pad is at the left end or the upper end at which the circuit film is disposed, thus, the second display panel has a planar size that is smaller than that of the first display panel. That is, since the second display panel has the size that is smaller than that of the first display panel, the left end or the upper end of the first display panel is exposed from the second display panel.
Moisture may be transmitted from outside the display panels to the left end or the upper end of the first display panel. Moisture may be undesirably spread along the surface of the first display panel and transmitted to between the first and the second display panels, thus deteriorating a display quality of the liquid crystal display.
A silicon glue material, an acryl-based sealant material or the like may be used in order to prevent transmission of moisture along and/or into the liquid crystal panel. However, since these materials have high moisture transmittance, there is a limit in preventing moisture transmission along and/or into the liquid crystal panel. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved display device which reduces or effectively prevents moisture from transmitting thereinto.